masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerberus Hellhound
Cerberus Hellhounds are supersoldiers created by Cerberus to defend Humanity and all it's territories secretly. At first merely a pipe dream, the Hellhounds were soon the primary operatives used to tackle high risk, high danger missions. Several wealthy families and corporations were involved with the creation of the Hellhounds. Superior to average Humans in everyway and outfitted with only the best equipment money can buy and science can develop, the Hellhounds were made to be the greatest soldiers in Human history. Bred for combat, built for war, the Hellhounds never back down from a foe. Beginnings First thought of in 2186, the head of Cerberus, Illusive Man, began to seriously ponder the production and mobilization of his own supersoldier force. After the multiple Collector attacks on Human settlements, the Illusive Man began channeling Cerberus funds into a secret account which many members of Cerberus knew nothing about themselves. Not until six months later was the idea brought to his subordinates who were also ecstatic about the idea. Thus began the development process of soldiers who would be able to act swiftly in the event of another attack against Humanity, taking some responsibility away from Shepard. Development Development of Hellhounds began once Cerberus was able to gain enough funds to contract some of the greatest bio-engineers and buy enough donated eggs and sperm, who were responsible for bringing Cerberus' new army to life. The Aeneid was where early development was prominent. Here, thousands of fetus's began to form in the multitude of incubation tanks lining the station. Each and everyone of the unborns were genetically engineered and modified Humans in the works. Stronger, faster, and smarter than average Humans, they were also to have heightened reflexes and biotic abilities unparalleled by nearly no other Human along with an extraordinary decrease in fear. The unborns needed only eight and a half months to fully develop. When this time came, the newborns were gently released from their tanks and raised as children. For years, the children were raised by Cerberus, being systematically brainwashed. The children began training from top mercenaries and assassins highered by Cerberus. The children were trained to their physical peaks and by the time they were eighteen, they were well-disciplined, biotic, weapon, and tech masters. Equipment To ensure that the new soldiers were at their full potential, Cerberus began developing special equipment made especially for them. Weaponry and defensive dress was created from the ground up to enhance combat effectiveness by 60%. Heracles Armor The Heracles Armor is one of the most advanced defensive battle dress in Human history. Equipped for various applications and combat enhancements, Heracles Armor is known to only be produced by Cerberus Skunkworks. Cerebral Interface Helmet The Cerebral Interface Helmet is a Cerberus designed helmet model made to be an interchangeable piece of equipment for a Hellhound's armor system. Dual layer of fabric armor and kinetic padding within a lightweight ablative ceramic shell. The helmet has a cerebral processor that connects to the Hellhound's cerebral implant. Provides advanced targeting, battlefield awareness software, navigation, extranet access, and advanced decryption talents. Sealed to prevent harm from hazardous environments. Comfortable fit prevents neck injury. Enhancement Membrane Comfortable inner-layer of armor made of advanced cybernetics. Synthetic muscular system reverse-engineered from Geth which is covered in a thin, flame-resistant fabric. Increases strength, speed, and accuracy. Also decreases fatigue. Sealed to allow protection in hazardous environments. Advanced Shield Harness Responsible for basic outer defense, the Advanced Shield Harness is an enhanced model of the Sheild Harness equipped on N7 Armor. Dense, yet lightweight fabric with kinetic padding under ablative ceramic casing. Upgraded shielding systems powered by powerful, compact Element Zero core. Sleak vents mounted to shoulder blades provide thrusting ability, providing enhanced mobility in low to zero gravity environments. Also increases jumping height and distance. 5.0 Diagnostic Software Advanced program uploaded into armor for a variety of battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. Analyze and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment, including weapons and armor, from a distance. Enhances connectivity to extranet aswell as radio communications. Orthrus Assault Rifle An assault rifle designed by Cerberus Skunkworks, the Orthrus Assault Rifle. Fires Sledgehammer rounds from two three different barrels at an extremely high rate of fire. Heating vents and thermal clips decreases overheating and stabilizer butt decreases kick back, increasing accuracy. Chimera Shotgun A shotgun model designed by Cerberus Skunkworks, the Chimera Shotgun is a high-powered weapon that fires High Explosive shells. With an increased accuracy, decreased heat build, and a rapid rate of fire, the Chimera has the potential to be a far more deadly weapon than the average shotgun. Sphinx Sniper Rifle A high-powered, long range weapon designed by Cerberus Skunkworks. A Sphinx Sniper Rifle is a sniper rifle equipped with a folding bipod on the underside to increase accuracy. The rifle has a high range of fire and a higher rate of fire than other snipers. The weapon fires Tungsten rounds for peak penetration ability. Nemean Pistol The Nemean Pistol is a fully capable personal defense side arm developed by Skunkworks. Lightweight with a rapid rate of fire, the Nemean fires Proton rounds, easily cutting through kinetic shielding. Unlike other pistols, the rounds that the Nemean fires are also able to do considerable damage to armored personnel. Echidna Cannon Rightfully named after the 'Mother of All Monsters', the Echidna Cannon is a powerful weapon designed by Cerberus Skunkworks. A handheld heavy weapon, the Echidna fires 25gram explosive slugs at 5 km/s using mass acceleration. Its high-explosive matrix generates an archetypal mushroom cloud on impact. It inflicts high damage with large area of effect. Very effective against armor, shields, and barriers. Combat Techniques The Hellhounds have received a plethora of training in different fields over their life times. They have incorporated skills and talents from some of the greatest fighting styles, tactics,and techniques in modern combat. Talents *Assault *Fitness *Decryption *Hacking *Lift *Throw *First Aid Powers *Adrenaline Rush *Fortification *Concussive Shot *Pull *Shockwave *Slam *Charge *Heavy Overload Known Teams *Olympus Team *Othrys Team Notable Operatives *Zeus *Ares *Cronos *Atlas Category:Unit Category:Class